


... and the devil makes two

by Hecate



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good girl," he says, and takes the gun out of her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and the devil makes two

**Author's Note:**

> Don't archive/translate without asking. Not mine, no money made. Based on fictional characters.

He smiles at her as he steps over Amanda's body, still smiles when he stands in front of her and reaches out. His hand is warm against her face, too warm, and his fingers are hard. "Good girl," he says, and takes the gun out of her hands. 

Alex closes her eyes.

*

"Percy is running Division again," she says and looks away when Nikita frowns.

"How did that happen?" Nikita asks, her voice hard. Alex can see Michael in the shadows of the alley, his gun trained on her. She looks back at Nikita and thinks of her father.

"I don't know," she answers, and wonders if Nikita still knows her enough to see that she’s lying. Alex doubts it.

*

"You met with Nikita," Percy says a few days later. Alex shrugs, doesn't even feel angry that he has her followed, doesn't feel surprised. It's Division, after all, and Percy's eyes are everywhere.

"So what?"

He laughs. "Nothing, Alex, nothing."

She doesn't believe him. But then, she doesn't believe anyone these days.

*

Roan and her make a good team, her instincts and his ruthlessness turning into a harmony of gun shots and collapsing bodies.

After a mission, Percy tells her that she did well. She shrugs, leaves his office. Tells herself that the feeling in her belly, all tight and hard, is disgust and not happiness, tells herself that she still hates Division. Hates Percy even more.

Walks over to Roan and asks him to train with her.

*

She can't remember her mother's smile, and she can't remember when she forgot about it.

*

Percy cancels Sean.

He tells her while eating his dinner, a casual statement thrown down between them. She wonders what he expects her to do, sits still and watches him eat.

"He wanted to use you," he says. She almost laughs but swallows it down, straightens her back and pushes the memories of Sean away.

"In contrast to you," she replies. Percy smirks and offers her an apple. She takes it. The cliché makes her smile.

*

Division collects intel on Semak all the time. It's a steady stream of information, pictures and videos, and she watches them and she tells the screens that he's going down.

Sometimes, she can feel Percy watching her. She wonders if he likes what he sees.

*

Nikita never stops fighting them, not even when Oversight goes down, and there are times when Alex misses her so much it hurts. She warns Nikita when she hears about missions planned to capture or kill her, warns her even though she knows that Percy will find out.

Percy seems to find it all amusing. 

At least he's smiling when he hears about Nikita defeating yet another Division team. Laughs when agents come back with broken bones.

"It's good training for them," he tells her. He never sends her after Nikita. She's grateful for that.

*

She kills Semak and doesn't feel anything, no triumph and no relief. He's just a body, a bullet hole in his head; and the house he lived in is just a building. It's not the home she remembers, rooms renovated and refurbished, no traces of the fire, no holes in the walls.

No chalk lines for her parents' bodies.

She leaves it without looking back, leaves her father's legacy and his name behind. She thinks she won't return; can't imagine what she could do with it all. She doesn't want to run a company; not a company like this, not a company she hasn't built herself.

She returns to Division, walks the hallways to Percy's office. Tells him about the mission. He tells her that he’s proud of her. And she finally feels something.

*

She kills for Division again.

Percy tells her it's for the good of the country, tells her that the man she put down was evil, bad. She laughs, tells him that she's over his lies.

When he sends her out again not much later, she follows his orders and shoots to kill. It's terribly easy, her finger pulling the trigger smoothly, and she thinks it should scare her. It doesn't.

She can't remember the last time she was afraid.

*

The first time Percy fucks her, he pushes her down on the bed in his old prison, all glass and artificial lights. He's heavy on top of her, his hands rough when he touches her, his groans sharp in her ears.

It hurts.

She likes it. 

When he pulls out, she feels empty, but his touch chases the feeling away. His fingers dig into the bruises he already left behind, digs into the bruises of her last mission. She imagines the skin turning a deeper red beneath his touch, imagines herself marked and owned.

She remembers hating that idea. But her family is gone, and Nikita is caught up in her own redemption, and Amanda is dead. And after and before them, Alex had been nothing. Now she's Division's, she's Percy's.

She has meaning now, she's death and betrayal, and she builds herself out of pieces no one really wanted to have. No one but Percy.

She looks at Percy, sees his smirk, and she remembers hating him. She sinks to her knees then, opens her mouth for him. Feels his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Good girl," he says, and she swallows it all down.


End file.
